The tale of Isaac and the Orange Jumper
by SuperVC
Summary: Follow-up on my recent Fable of Cat. Please enjoy.I do not own AI Fotball GGO, Gordon Chin does!


**The tale of Shawn and the Orange Jumper**

Recently, Isaac had been committing more and more crimes. He couldn't stop. Homeless from the age of two, along with a friend named Sophie, it was a miracle that both were able to survive child-hood. From when they started to develop a memory, Isaac already started to note all the different tactics of survival he would need. Stealing, he had no shame. Pickpocketing, natural prodigy. Break ins, avoid if possible, but if necessary, he was a stealthy as the Night. Together, along with his partner-in-crime, Isaac began to slowly build a business in the AI Football industry. No, not the way you think. They began by stealing small robotics part, and slowly building their way up until they could afford to open a new shop of their own. Doing this was not easy, as although they started to earn small money, if they wanted to actually pick themselves up off the floor, they would have to move to actual players. And to do that, they would have to steal more. And more. And more. There was no end to the trap Nature had enclosed them into.

Isaac's mother had unfortunately died giving birth to little Isaac, and in a blur of rage, his father quit his high-profile job in the AI sector. His enemies took this opportune moment to brutally murder him, and disband any last hope of a happy childhood for Isaac. Isaac didn't care that much. He was told that his father was a harsh man who looked down upon his people, but he could not find any information on his mother. This really did help to ease the pain, but it didn't help the concrete reality. Luckily for him, he was able to become acquainted with another orphan, Sophie, who would later become so dear to him.

Sophie didn't have it easy either. She had no idea of what became of her blood family, but she knew that with Isaac, she was happy. They struck off immediately and soon became bonded by the same principles any sibling would have. Helping each other as a bridge to survive the harsh world was ironically something they would learn to love. Life was hard in a blissful way until that one day.

They heard a loud banging on the door, and in a flash, three uniformed men burst into their shop. Seizing Isaac by the collar, they punched the light out of his mind, before running down onto the street, restarting their sirens at an insane volume; there was nothing Sophie could even have imagined to do to stop the situation as it escalated more and more, until they were off like a bullet, down the road. Broken, Sophie collapsed.

Isaac woke in a cold cell that had just one window. That had not escape. He did a quick scan of the room, before shaking the door and calling for a personnel. Suddenly, a face popped up from the door, and unlocked it. Pulling Isaac out, he held his nose up in disgust:

"What an ugly boy. Ah well, the world is designed so that you can't have everything."

"Why am I here," gasped Isaac.

"We needed specimen for our experiments, and we happened to come across you, my little friend. We're going to put you through Hell and back, all in the name of the better. Here, put this on," He said while thrusting him an orange jumper. "We're just going to take your clothes and burn them. Now now, we wouldn't want any evidence of you existing, would we? We went all that length to get an orphan with a criminal record; we're not just going to throw that effort away, are we? Tut tut tut."

And just as the man said, Isaac was ordered to have a change of clothes, and a disinfectant bath. Putting on the orange jumper, Isaac had a strange feeling; a feeling he hadn't felt before, but one that he felt he should have. It was just fleeting though.

That night, Isaac thought of Sophie. That night, Sophie thought of Isaac. As Isaac peered through the block of non-existent wall that served as his window. He could see thunder-clouds rolling out, over the snow-capped mountains littered across the horizon like great statues. He felt a cold drift hit his face, and only then was he finally able to acknowledge the gravity of the situation at hand. He was promised to be killed and dissected the next day, and that was not what he wanted. Just then, the sun broke over from the mountains and rained beams of glory over the prison complex, the strongest of which, hit directly on Isaac's face. _But it's midnight!_ Thought Isaac _How could this be!_ Suddenly, he looked down on his jumper, which appeared to glow a bright orange. At first he thought it was just the sunlight, but then it lifted him up from the floor. In a swift pulsating motion, he was drawn to the center of the air. Opening his arms, and just like that, the wall of his cell imploded. Regarding his new form of escape, Isaac's eyes began to glow an unnatural colour of orange; breaking into a fast sprint, he began to dart across the snow, and just as victory seemed inevitable, a lone bullet burrowed its way into Isaac's shoulder. Then more came crashing down on and around him. That was it. He fell with his face pointing to the heavens, before the light slowly dimmed from his eyes…

No, not yet; Isaac, again, was grasped by a strange force and lifted into the air. A large clock appeared before him, and BANG! He was gone.

All of Issac's previous wrongdoing slowly became undone. The deaths of his parents became undone. His friendship with Sophie, undone. His homelessness, undone. Undone. Undone. Undone. Everything. Suddenly, his previous mind was evicted, and then came a new one. One filled with happy childhood memories. He woke on what seemed like his school's roof, frying squid on solar-powered plates. Isaac jerked his head around to see a piece of paper fall from the sky. It read:

_You will know one day._

_I have reset your life, and gifted you with great future._

_Forgive me._

Slowly, the paper dissolve in his hand. A single tear broke from the cell of his eyes, and made a daring dash down his cheek, only to be obliterated by the back of his hand. But it still ran, even as small droplets, and at last, they ended their journey on The Orange Jumper. Isaac vowed that he would make sense of it all one day. Sophie, his parents, and the Jumper. He grabbed his Jumper -already feeling a spiritual connection with it- and thanked it. He turned a new leaf, and started over, with but one thing: The Orange Jumper.

**AN: I told you I'd be back. I plan to carry on writing this "Tale" series, so stay hooked!**


End file.
